Kiss of Death
by heroinchicqueen
Summary: Momo and Kiley are set to celebrate their anniversary, but will Sae ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Momo, Sae, Toji, and Kiley all are characters that belong to Miwa Ueda...not me! Miwa Ueda is the freaking brilliant manga artist responsible for the wonder that is Peach Girl. So please don't sue me. I invented Mika to aid in a convenient plot twist, though. Mika _does _in fact belong to me, she's meh bitch. :3

Momo skipped down the hall to her seventh period history class gleefully. She entered the classroom, and promptly took a seat in the back row as the teacher droned on about Pearl Harbor monotonously, Momo doodled in her notebook. She wrote Kiley's name repeatedly, adorning the margin of the paper with hearts. After drawing her 17th heart, she glanced at her watch anxiously. It read 3:14. _Just 21 more minutes 'til I see Kiley_, Momo thought to herself. They were going to meet in the court yard, then go to his house to celebrate their anniversary. 21 minutes slowly passed, and as soon as the bell rang, she burst into the hall.

Meanwhile, Kiley waited in the court yard; yearning to see Momo. He was thinking about her chocolate eyes, flaxen hair, sun kissed skin, gorgeous smile...

"Hi. Kiley!" Sae chirped.

Kiley glared at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

She giggled. "Oh, I just wanna chat with my buddy Kiley."

He ignored her.

Sae heard footsteps, and saw Momo walk towards them. Immediately, she knew what she had to do. Sure, it was an asinine act of malice, but what else would you expect from Sae?

"Happy anniver..." Momo began. She was interrupted due to the fact Sae practically dove on Kiley and started making out with him.

Tracks of black mascara tattooed Momo's cheeks unapologetically as tears spilled out of her vulnerable eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she walked through into the courtyard. Sae grinned triumphantly. Finally, she snagged the last thing Momo had.

"How could you do this to me?" Momo screamed.

Kiley wiped her tears away and brushed her golden hair away from her face, but she swiftly struck him across the face. He made an attempt to explain himself, but it didn't quite work out. She ran away and eventually found refuge in a bathroom stall (but we'll get to that later).

"What the fuck was that for! Why do you try to make her so miserable! You know how naive she is," Kiley angrily shouted at Sae.

Sae knew the answer to his question, because girls with cruel intentions need to plan ahead. _It'll be perfect. By the time I'm done, Momo and Kiley will be totally over, _Sae thought.

"I know I've lied a lot in the past, but you have to believe me this time. If you're ever going to believe a word I say, this will be the time. Momo's been seeing Toji behind your back for the past couple weeks. When she found that he was just trying to protect her when he and I dated, she realized how much she loved him. Momo and I aren't friends anymore, obviously, but her friend Mika told me. I'm sorry." It was immaculate.

Kiley rolled his eyes. "Yup, that's a likely story. How am I supposed to believe you after all of the shit you've pulled in the past? You're too smart for your own good, Sae. You prey on girls who have what you want and know exactly how to make them fucking miserable. You know Momo's better than you and it kills you, so you want her to feel as bad as you do to compensate for your feelings of inferiority. You're pathetic."

Sae unfolded phase II of the story. "Like I said, I know I've lied a lot in the past, but you _have_ to believe me. Mika, who's one of Momo's best friends, told me! That's a tell-tale sign that it's true, Kiley. You can even ask her. See, she's over there, on the bench. Look, she's coming over right now."

TO BE CONTINUED...SEE WHAT MIKA SAYS


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Momo, Sae, Toji, and Kiley all are characters that belong to Miwa Ueda...not me! Miwa Ueda is the freaking brilliant manga artist responsible for the wonder that is Peach Girl. So please don't sue me. I invented Mika to aid in a convenient plot twist, though. Mika _does _in fact belong to me, she's meh bitch. :3

A girl with midnight hair and cobalt eyes approached them. This was Mika, "Momo's best friend". Obviously, she wasn't really Momo's best friend. She was one of those exasperating Kiley fangirls, so when Sae gave her the opportunity to break up him and Momo, she knew she had to do it.

"Mika, tell Kiley what you told me. It's okay," Sae said to Mika.

Mika nodded. "She and Toji have been seeing each other behind your back for the past couple weeks...she doesn't appreciate everything you do for her. She was missing him really bad. I bet you anything she's with him right now. I'm sorry. I know plenty of girls who would love to be with you, so I'd just break up with her if I were you. She _is_ my friend, but I don't think she deserves you. You give her the world and she doesn't value it. I always lecture her about how it's the wrong thing to do and such, but she's so stubborn. I'd break up with her if I were you, but it's your decision."

Kiley gasped. Shock surged through his body. He wasn't going to believe it until he heard it from Momo herself. It couldn't be true. He sprinted out of the court yard in an attempt to find Momo.

Meanwhile, Momo was hiding in a bathroom stall; crying her eyes out. _Where did I wrong? I thought he really loved me...it's just like my relationship with Toji all over again. I hate this. _Finally, she stepped out of the stall. She looked in the mirror and fixed her makeup. _No wonder why he turned to Sae, I'm repulsive! If he gets the choice of a girl who's nauseating and a girl who appears to be perfect, obviously he'd choose the perfect girl. I guess he really was shallow. _ Her fist thrust into the mirror as she punched her reflection. Shards of glass adorned the floor. She picked up a large piece and struck it against her arm a few times, and blood stained her sleeve. She stomped out of the bathroom with swollen eyes and bloody arms. Lo and behold, Toji was standing there; leaning up against the wall. He looked at her intently.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Momo shot him with a defiant stare. "Do I look alright?"

He shook his head from side to side. "What's wrong?"

She neglected to respond; she just continued glaring at him.

"Can I help in any way?" he inquired.

Momo broke down in tears. "I saw Kiley kissing Sae. I should've seen it coming. He was the last thing I had that she didn't take. Whatever. It's just screwed up. Sorry to be a burden."

Toji wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a warm embrace. Momo was stunned, but vulnerability made her hold on.

"I'm never letting you go again," Toji whispered.

Momo sobbed, "But I don't think I'm good enough for you."

Toji stroked her hair and leaned in for a passionate kiss. In the meantime, Kiley continue to search for Momo. Eventually, he reached the bathroom, where he was welcomed by the image of Toji and Momo sharing an embrace.

Kiley was almost reduced to tears. "Sorry for believing in you, Momo."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Momo, Sae, Toji, and Kiley all are characters that belong to Miwa Ueda...not me! Miwa Ueda is the freaking brilliant manga artist responsible for the wonder that is Peach Girl. I invented Mika to aid in a convenient plot twist, though. Mika _does _in fact belong to me, she's meh bitch. :3

"Sae and Mika said that it was happening, but I didn't believe them. Now I've seem it with my own eyes. How could you do this to me, Momo?" Kiley shuddered.

Toji shot a venomous glare in his direction. "Well, isn't that calling the pot calling the kettle black? Don't make yourself a victim, she told me all about you and Sae. She trusted you for nothing." Toji punched him in the face stridently.

Kiley hunched over in pain. He couldn't even speak it hurt so badly. It took him about a minute and a half, but he got up and walloped him in the face. Toji retaliated by pushing him into the bathroom door (where the fight eventually wound up). He continued by pinning him down where the shards of glass were. Bits of glass pierced Kiley's back, and he winced in pain. But he refused to give up without a fight. It was a struggle, but he managed to bite Toji's shoulder as a pool of blood formed underneath him. Toji picked up a shard of glass and slit Kiley's neck swiftly. Scarlet sorrow poured out of his neck. Momo stepped away from the action and just watched helplessly. Mika and Sae then sauntered into the bathroom.

Mika shrieked, "Sae, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Sae smirked. "Well, we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

"You promised me Kiley if I went along with your plan. Now he's going to fucking die and there's nothing anyone can do about it. What, should I become a necrophiliac?" Mika retorted.

Momo's eyes widened. "What plan?"

"Sae knew that you and Kiley were meeting in the court yard, so she kissed him when you walked in. He had no part of it. She told him that you were seeing Toji behind his back and said that I told you...she said if I went along with it you guys would break up and he'd be all mine...I never expected this to happen..." Mika explained.

Momo, Kiley, Toji, and Sae shared a collective gasp. Toji got off of Kiley, but the damage was already done. Momo dashed to the paper towels, and grabbed a whole stack as Kiley lay dying. The paper towels instantly absorbed the blood as soon as she attempted to stop the flow. Within seconds, she ripped her shirt and sweater off, and Mika handed her a jacket. She pressed the jacket against the wound on his neck and threw her shirt and sweater at Mika.

"Here, stand him up and compress these on the cuts on his back," she requested to Mika.

Mika readily complied, and the two worked together in an effort to revive him. Toji placed two of his fingers on Kiley's wrist to check for a pulse.

TO BE CONTINUED...READ CH. 4 TO SEE IF KILEY LIVES


End file.
